The Trial of Krang (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_75_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #75 (IDW)]]'The Trial of Krang (chapter 3)' ("Krangs Prozess", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Oktober 2017 * Ausgabe: TMNT #75 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith, Mateus Santolouco, Chris Johnson und Damian Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "The Trial of Krang" #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Dangerous Waters" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Donatellos rettende IdeeTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Pepperoni (erwähnt) *die Neutrinos **Professor Honeycutt **Dask, Kala und Zak **Prinzessin Trib **König Zenter und Königin Gizzla **Marra und Ely (erwähnt) *Krang **Hakk-R *thumb|270px|Die SchlussplädoyersUtroms (erwähnt) **Ma'riell **Kleve und Montuoro **Quanin (erwähnt) **Ch'rell (erwähnt) **Steinkrieger (in Rückblick) *Malignoids **Maligna *die Kronzeugen **Leatherhead **Ace Duck **B'een Go **Anemon und Eymo **Stump **Poly-95480 *thumb|210px|Abschied in ein neues AbenteuerTriceratonier **Commander Zom **Lieutenant Trokk **Zog (erwähnt) *Richter Gorath (Cameo) *Vin-Bini *Sling (erwähnt) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop Handlung thumb|left|240px|Angriff der MalignoidsDie Malignoids sind im Orbit von Planet Neutrino angekommen, und ihre Königin Maligna schickt ihren Schwarm zum Angriff auf; doch sie werden bereits von der triceratonischen Armee unter Commander Zom erwartet. Kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß der beiden Heere hält Zom noch eine kurze Ansprache an seine Truppen, in der er sie daran erinnert, wofür sie heute kämpfen: Für Königs Zenters Versprechen an sie, ihnen eine neue Welt zu schenken, auf der sich ihre Rasse, die als Sklavenvolk aufgewachsen ist, endlich eine Heimat nennen können.''Turtles In Time'' #1, ''Utrom Empire'' #1 und "The Trial of Krang" #2 Dann beginnt die Abwehrschlacht, an der sie auch die neutrinoische Kampfflotte - zusammen mit Kala und Zak - und Ace Duck mit einigen seiner alten Kampfgefährten mitmischen. thumb|200px|"Prepare for battle!"Auf der Oberfläche von Neutrino indessen schwört Commander Dask seine Männer, zu denen sich auch drei der Turtles - Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo - gesellt haben, auf ihre Aufgabe ein und schickt sie dann auf ihre Kampfstationen. Leonardo nimmt sich noch kurz die Gelegenheit, um Dask nach dem Grund von Malignas Invasion zu fragen, und Dask erzählt ihm, dass es die Natur der Malignoids ist, alles auf dem Weg ihrer Wanderschaft parasitisch in Besitz zu nehmen und bis zur vollständigen Auslöschung auszubeuten. Bisher war es die Macht des utromonischen Imperiums gewesen, die Maligna und ihre Horden in Schach halten konnte; doch jetzt, wo das Imperium nicht mehr besteht,Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 müssen nun die Neutrinos sich etwas einfallen lassen, um dieser Gefahr Herr zu werden. Gerade da bekommt Dask von Zak die Meldung, dass eine Anzahl von Malignoids durch den orbitalen Verteidigungskordon schlüpfen konnten, und so beginnen die Turtles, ausgestattet mit Jetpacks und Energiewaffen, Seite an Seite mit den Neutrinos ein scheinbar aussichtloses Abwehrgefecht gegen die eindringenden Aliens. Doch in einem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit wird Leonardo von einem Malignoid von hinten gerammt und in die Tiefe gerissen, worauf Raphael und Michelangelo sich sofort an seine Fersen heften. thumb|left|240px|The Assassin's StrikeIn der Zwischenzeit harrt Donatello zusammen mit Professor Honeycutt und dem Rest der Kronzeugen gegen Krang in einem Schutzbunker ungeduldig dem Lauf der Dinge. Besonders Donatello ist unruhig, da er lieber an der Seite seiner Brüder sein möchte, doch Honeycutt erinnert ihn daran, dass es im Moment seine oberste Priorität ist, die Zeugen zu schützen, damit die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Krang fortgesetzt werden kann."Prelude to Dimension X" und "The Trial of Krang" #1 und #2 Plötzlich aber schlägt B'een Go Alarm - nur einen Augenblick, bevor eine Explosion ein Loch in die Wände des Schutzraums schlägt und Hakk-R ins Innere lässt. Bevor die Freunde sich vom Schock der Explosion erholen können, setzt Hakk-R Leatherhead außer Gefecht und schnappt sich Eymo, ohne den Anemon ja völlig blind ist;''TMNT: Dimension X'' #2 dann schlägt er auch Donatello und Honeycutt k.o., als diese versuchen, ihn abzuwehren. Doch als er sich nun siegessicher der Eliminierung der restlichen Zeugen zuwenden will, verpasst ihm Polly unversehens eine Ladung ihrer halluzinogenen Sporen ins Gesicht und schlägt ihn somit in die Flucht. thumb|200px|Eine günstige UnterbrechungNachdem der Rest der Freunde wieder zu sich gekommen ist, nehmen sie zusammen die Verfolgung des Attentäters auf. Dabei stoßen sie zu ihrem Schrecken auf die Leiche von Richter Gorath"The Trial of Krang" #2 und auf einen erneuten Hinterhalt ihres Gegners. Doch ehe Hakk-R zuschlagen kann, brechen unversehens Leonardo, sein Malignoid-Gegner, Raphael und Michelangelo durchs Dach. Leatherhead kürzt die Angelegenheit ab, indem er den Malignoid eigenhändig erledigt, und Anemon und Polly nehmen Hakk-R dingfest. Da die Invasion der Malignoids allerdings immer noch anhält, beginnt Donatello einen Plan auszuhecken; und nachdem er Polly darüber befragt hat, wieviel sie von ihren Sporen maximal abgeben kann, und welche Auswirkungen dies auf sie haben könnte, überredet er Stump dazu, einen ganz besonderen Deal mit Hakk-R auszuhandeln... thumb|left|180px|Biologische KriegsführungIm All beginnt Maligna an Bord ihres Flaggschiffs bereits in Erwartung des baldigen Sieges zu triumphieren, als sich plötzlich Hakk-R heimlich auf die Kommandobrücke teleportiert und einen Virus ins Computersystem des Schiffs herunterzuladen beginnt. Er wird zwar rasch von Maligna entdeckt, und die erboste Königin schickt einen Schwarm ihrer Malignoid-Krieger gegen ihn aus; Hakk-R hat jedoch noch gerade noch soviel Zeit, um den Download zu vollenden und sich wegzuteleportieren, bevor die Krieger ihn erwischen können. Nur einen Augenblick später bekommt Maligna die Auswirkung von Donatellos Plan zu spüren: Aus den Belüftungsanlagen schießen plötzlich Pollenwolken, die die Malignoids so sehr schmerzen und verwirren, dass Maligna den Angriff auf Neutrino nicht mehr koordinieren kann. Sie befiehlt den sofortigen Rückzug, und zur Überraschung der Neutrinos und ihrer Alliierten verschwinden die Invasoren schlagartig von der Szene. thumb|180px|Das Geheimnis des ErfolgsNoch während sich unten auf Neutrino die Nachricht von der Flucht der Malignoids verbreitet, erklärt Donatello seinen Brüdern und Freunden in Detail, was er sich ausgedacht hat. Da die Malignoids durch ein Schwarmbewusstsein, der von Maligna gesteuert wurde, miteinander verbunden sind, war der Schlüssel zum Sieg ein direkter Schlag gegen ihre Königin. Nachdem Polly die genetischen Informationen ihrer Sporen in Hakk-Rs kybernetische Systeme heruntergeladen hatte, brauchte Hakk-R diese Informationen nur in die Ventilationssysteme von Malignas Flaggschiff zu entlassen, um so die Königin zur Flucht zu zwingen. Stump hatte Hakk-R als Gegenleistung für dessen Kooperation die zweifache Summe, für die Krang ihn angeheuert hatte, und einen lebenslangen Logenplatz bei seinem und Slings Grappleganza-Event versprechen müssen."The Trial of Krang" #2 und ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #3 thumb|left|180px|Leatherheads ZeugnisMit der Beseitigung dieser Probleme kann nun der Prozess gegen Krang am nächsten Tag fortgesetzt werden; und anstelle des ermordeten Richters übernimmt nun - sehr zu Krangs Enttäuschung - König Zenter persönlich die Richterrolle in diesem Verfahren. Dann wird Leatherhead in den Zeugenstand gerufen, wo er seine Aussage über die Geschichte seiner Mutation und Krangs Grausamkeit, der er ausgesetzt worden war,''Turtles In Time'' #3 und "Leatherhead" #3 sowie die qualvolle Entstehungsgeschichte der Triceratonier, die ja aus den Dinosauriern der Erde herangezüchtet wurden, zu Wort bringt. Angesichts Leatherheads eloquenter Anklage gegen Krangs Größenwahn, Gott zu spielen, hat dessen Verteidiger Vin-Bini keine Chance, eine passende Gegenargumentation aufzubauen. thumb|240px|Krangs letzte RedeAls Letztes ruft Vin-Bini Krang selbst in den Zeugenstand; und dieser erzählt freimütig von seiner selbst auferlegten Pflicht, mit allen Mitteln die letzten Überlebenden seines Volkes zu retten, nachdem sein Vater Quanin ihre Heimat mit seiner rücksichtslosen, unbedachten Expansionspolitik in den Untergang getrieben hatte, und als Abschluss seiner Rede hält er Zenter (wie schon vorher einmal"Krang War" #3) dessen Entschlossenheit, sein eigenes Volk unter allen Umständen vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren, und den Preis, den er dafür bezahlen würde, als hohntriefenden Spiegel der Ironie ins Gesicht. Danach halten Honeycutt und Vin-Bini ihre Abschlussplädoyers; Honeycutt mit seinem eigenen Beispiel als Opfer von Krangs Machenschaften, die ihm seine Familie und sein früheres Leben gekostet haben,''IDW Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' und Vin-Bini mit dem Argument, dass Krang hier als Retter seines Volkes und als Krieger, der in einer Kriegssituation nicht anders handeln konnte, in dieser Verhandlung zum Opfer gemacht wird. thumb|left|200px|Leatherheads RacheNachdem die Plädoyers abgeschlossen sind, werden die königliche Familie und die Schlüsselpersonen in dieser Verhandlung zur Urteilsverkündung in den Gerichtssaal gerufen. König Zenter erklärt, dass er nicht vorhat, Krang für unschuldig zu erklären, aber dass es wegen seiner eigenen moralischen Schuld, den Mörder eines Richters zur Rettung seiner Welt benutzt zu haben, nicht in seinen Händen liegt, ein gerechtes Strafmaß gegen ihn auszuführen. Daher hat er mit Ma'riell vom utrominoischen Regierungsrat vereinbart, dass Krang von diesem Tag an als lebenslanger Exilant auf Burnow Island interniert werden soll, und dessen frühere Getreue Kleve und Montuoro teleportieren sich in den Saal, um Krang zu seiner Verbannung abzuholen. Doch bei der Verkündung dieses milden Urteils verliert Leatherhead den letzten Rest seiner Geduld; er kämpft sich durch die Menge der Beteiligten, und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten kann, verschlingt er Krang mit einem Biss und flüchtet sich durch das noch offene Portal nach Burnow Island. Noch ehe Dask zur Verfolgung aufrufen kann, wird er von Kleve und Montuoro zurückgehalten, die versprechen, Ma'riell von diesem Vorfall zu unterrichten. Doch insgeheim denken die beiden Utroms nicht daran, sondern fassen bereits einen geheimen Plan, in dem sie zuerst Leatherhead finden und dann Colonel Ch'rell, Krangs getreuen Gefolgsmann, der sich immer noch im Tiefschlaf befindet,"Leatherhead" #2 wieder aufzuwecken... thumb|240px|Ein Epilog - und ein Beginn neuer EntwicklungenNachdem der Schock über Leatherheads Eingriff überwunden ist und alle Beteiligten sich über das permanente Ende von Krangs Bedrohung endlich freuen können, nehmen die königliche Familie, Honeycutt, Dask, Kala, Zak und die Zeugen herzlichen Abschied von den Turtles, und die Turtles betreten ein Teleportal, welches sie zurück auf die Erde bringen soll; doch nachdem sie weg sind, nehmen Zenter, Königin Gizzla und Prinzessin Trib Kontakt mit Commander Zom auf. Zenter entschuldigt sich bei den Triceratoniern für das Opfer, was er von ihnen abverlangt hat, und als Gegenleistung öffnet er, wie versprochen, ihnen ein interdimensionales Tor aus der Dimension X zurück zu ihrer ursprünglichen Heimat, der Erde, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort freundliche Aufnahme finden werden. Das Tor öffnet sich im Orbit des irdischen Mondes, doch die Ankunft der Triceratonier bleibt nicht unbemerkt, und auf der Erde wird bei der Earth Protection Force und Agent Bishop Alarm geschlagen... Trivia *thumb|240px|Der vollständige Cover-EntwurfAnlässlich der Veröffentlichung des nun 75. Bandes dieser Serie wurde zeitgleich mit dieser Geschichte ein Promotions-Comicband in den Handel gebracht, welcher einen Rückblick auf die bisher verlaufene Serienhandlung beinhaltet. Neudruckversionen *''The Trial of Krang'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2018 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)